


they never know

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cheating, M/M, Mention of Making Out, another no beta we die like men, seungwoo mentioned, there is another ship i choose not to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hwang yunseong and koo jungmo, actors who went through the rivals-to-lovers phase, the nation’s couple. the public love them because they are not scared of showing their love towards each other in front of the camera.well, that’s because they never know what happens when there is no camera around the couple.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	they never know

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nct - baby don’t like it, exo - playboy and exo - sweet lies. yeah, the title is from exo too ._. i dont recommenced listening to those songs while reading this though dhsjssj

"thank you to my fans and also my agency and staff for this opportunity. i won’t be here without your support. lastly, i would like to thank my boyfriend, who have been there for me since the start of my career, for this best male actor award. i won't be able to stand here without him,” he stopped, trying to find his boyfriend. he smiled as soon as they locked eyes. “thank you jungmo, for staying with me during my up and down in this industry. i will wait for your name to be called next.”

jungmo smiled, eyes filled with beads of tears threatening to fall. he can see his reaction being shown on the big screen. the camera followed yunseong as he walks down the stage, hugging jungmo tightly as soon as he reached him.

everyone saw it as something sweet. they are so in love, that they never forget to mention each other in their speech, telling the world how thankful they are for their lover. 

everyone knows how long they have been together. they debuted as actors in the same year, often being put against each other, till five years later, during the peak of their popularity, they revealed that they have been dating for three years.

everyone was surprised, but most of their fans were happy for them. or else, they won't be receiving the best male actor awards that night. who are they without their fans?

they held hands during the entire award show, sometimes sharing meaningful smile to each other when the camera focus on them.

_but that only happens when there are cameras around them._

_ **what happens when they don’t have the cameras around them?** _

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

how long has it been going?

six months? _yunseong have been cheating on him for six months. _

jungmo found out about it three months ago. despite that, they are still living together. _for the show, for the media, for the popularity. _

_jungmo don't know how long will this lasts**. **_

"i'm going out," yunseong informed as he walked down the stairs. jungmo turned to him, raising his eyebrows.

"minhee?"

"who else?"

"i don't know, yunseong. most cheaters don't change their spots," jungmo flashed a sarcastic smile, before he sipped his hot chocolate and placed the mug on the table next to him. "we should end this, yunseong."

yunseong stopped walking as ran his hand through his hair, frustrated to hear the same sentence from jungmo again.

"i told you that im not letting you go," he answered coldly.

"it's not about me, it's about minhee," jungmo crossed his arms, gazing straight into yunseong's eyes. "the kid is hurting, yunseong."

"he isn't, he won't get hurt as long as i'm here protect him," jungmo sighed.

"he is hurting because of you."

"stop acting like you care about him," yunseong said with a low voice. he almost scares jungmo, _almost_. "you don't. you are just jealous that i leave you for him."

_ **jungmo hates it. ** _

jungmo hates it when yunseong bring up the fact that he is still in love with him. of course, or else, why would jungmo put up with all this bullshit yunseong is making him go through? he would have exposed yunseong to the media months ago the moment he first caught him having an affair with minhee.

** _everything is just so fucked up since the start. _ **

the first time jungmo caught them together, it was in their own house. this house, the one he is still living in with yunseong. jungmo told yunseong he was not going to be there on his birthday because he will have a shooting. he lied because he wanted to surprise his boyfriend.

_but he was the one who got a surprise instead. _

he saw his best friend and his boyfriend, kissing in the kitchen. _is making out a better word choice? probably._ they were so into it, that they don't even realised jungmo was standing behind them, dumbfounded.

he didn’t know why but he decided not to make a scene and quietly drag his feet back to the main entrance, leaving the house with a mind full of questions. 

_what was that?_

_since when did this start?_

_how can minhee betrays him like this?_

_how can yunseong cheats on him with his own best friend?_

_what have jungmo done wrong?_

jungmo confronted yunseong immediately a week after. yunseong was acting like he cares that jungmo was missing for a week, but as soon as jungmo start talking about the incident, he dropped the act. 

_he admitted._

_and he was not even sorry for it. _

_ **"he is just...better than you, jungmo. i can’t resist him for that. you can't really blame me, can you? you can only blame yourself for that."** _

yunseong heartlessly told jungmo everything he likes about minhee, comparing the two of them. he noticed how jungmo are at the verge of tears, body trembling trying to hold his tears, _but yunseong don’t care_. jungmo wanted him to stop, but he can't seem to open his mouth and he kept listening to him.

yunseong became braver as days passed. not coming home for days just to spend his days with minhee, having facetime with minhee while jungmo is in the same room. 

_minhee?_

jungmo doesn’t think that he knows that jungmo knows everything. 

jungmo is sure that yunseong didn’t tell him about it. or else, why would jungmo and minhee still hang out almost every week? yet, during every hangout, jungmo don't know why he can't bring himself to tell minhee that he knows everything.

_is it because he is scared that yunseong will leave him if minhee knows?_

_is it because he wants to keep the friendship he had with minhee for years?_

_is it because he doesn't want to lose both of them?_

_ **jungmo don't know.** _

"do you have anything else to say? i don't want minhee to wait for me."

_ah, what an ideal boyfriend you are, hwang yunseong?_

"it's christmas eve tomorrow," jungmo muttered, just enough for yunseong to catch it.

"i know, that's why we are going to buy a gift for seungwoo hyung today," yunseong said, crossing his arms. "you are not coming, right?"

"you won't let me even if i want to," yunseong smirked, before he slowly approach his boyfriend. jungmo stepped back, a rush of fear begin to fill him. 

everytime yunseong took one step closer, jungmo took a step back, until his back met a wall, and he is trapped. 

"you know, that's what i like the most about you."

_too close, too close._

"you always listen to me, so obedient to me," yunseong said, as his hand began to caress jungmo's cheek softly. "that's why i can't let you go just like that, jungmo. i need you here, you won‘t leave me, right baby?"

jungmo look away. he saw the way yunseong’s gaze change when he refused to face him. 

“look at me, koo jungmo,” the soft voice is gone. he is back to his cold self again. yunseong held jungmo’s shoulders, gripping it tight. ”you are not going anywhere. you will stay by my side, no matter what happens. you are my boyfriend, and that’s a fact that will never change unless i want to. do you understand that?”

_jungmo realised, he can’t escape from this hell. not anymore._

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

“you are going to meet yunseong hyung again?”

someone wrapped his arms around minhee’s waist as he greeted him with a sleepy voice.

“i’ll be home before breakfast, and we will have breakfast together tomorrow, i promise,” minhee turned around, cupping the smaller’s cheeks. “don’t miss me too much, okay?”

“how can i not?” the younger pouted, before he buried his face on minhee’s chest. “i don’t like it when you come home and smell like him.”

“donghyun…” the latter looked up, staring at his boyfriend endearingly. 

“i know, i’m sorry,” the smile that faded earlier bloomed again over minhee’s face.

“i love you, and only you, you know that, right?” donghyun nodded. “trust me, okay?”

minhee left a peck on the younger’s forehead, before he reaches for his car key.

donghyun watched minhee’s car slowly disappearing from his sight. he sighed, before he turned to the table next to him, reaching for his phone.

he turned it on, begin to scroll his social media. yunseong and jungmo’s pictures during the award ceremony is everywhere. he stopped scrolling, the moment he stumbled upon a picture of yunseong giving a speech. donghyun chuckled.

“i’m scared of what minhee have in his mind,” he sighed, a smirk appeared on his face. he put down his phone, before he walked towards the big mirror in the room.

he stood still, staring at his own reflection. donghyun raised his hand slowly, touching the back of his head. he let out an ‘ouch’, once he touched a spot there. the same smirk reappeared, as he gently rubbed the spot.

** _ “but this won’t happen if you didn’t cheat on me and try to kill me, yunseong hyung.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i am honestly not very satisfied with how the yunseong-jungmo part turned out, but im happy with the storyline and the plot twist :D


End file.
